Here's To Us
by phofstadter
Summary: As the two friends pulled away, they both had one similar thought in their heads: This was going to be an interesting nine months. / Takes place about a year after the flashforward. CB, DS, with your daily dose of Henry and Dorota too. T for the inevitable.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by something I saw on Tumblr – someone said that they would love a spinoff about Chair, Derena, Henry and, of course, Dorota. Since the finale renewed my faith in DS, I decided to take on the challenge of writing a story about these characters. So, these are the main characters you'll see in this fic, but others characters will make appearances as necessary. Plus, I got a plot bunny. **

**DISCLAIMER: Gossip Girl is not mine. I am simply a fan of the show wanting to continue its legacy. I make no profit off of this fanfiction.**

* * *

Prologue

_Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide  
forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body.  
- Elizabeth Stone_

Serena Humphrey let out a small sigh as she worked on the button of her jeans – they wouldn't close. She let go and accepted defeat, running a hand over the skin of her stomach. She was still small, but there was a small bulge by her bellybutton. She'd started to notice the change about a week ago. Hopefully, when she saw Blair today she could confirm or deny the suspicions she had.

She tugged down her blouse at the same time the door to the bedroom opened and her husband strode into the room. "Don't cover up on my account," Dan joked, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have to get dressed to go meet Blair," Serena replied, squirming out of Dan's grasp. Normally she'd let him distract her for a couple minutes, but right now wasn't really a good time. "Sorry,"

Dan shrugged. "It's alright; I'll get you later." Serena rolled her eyes here. "Besides, I need to get back to writing anyway,"

"Oh!" The blonde smiled. "Can I see?" Dan sucked in a breath, but Serena cut him off. "Please? Just one little peek?" She jutted out her lower lip in a way that she knew Dan would be unable to say no to.

It seemed Serena was correct, as Dan gave in. "You've got five seconds,"

Serena squealed and gave him a kiss before proceeding to the typewriter. She smiled and read aloud. "Life with the Golden Girl, by Daniel Humphrey,"

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Dan assured her.

"What's it about?" Serena asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"Just this wonderful woman who I fell in love with and have been blissfully married to for about a year."

"Sounds like a really special girl,"

"Oh, she is."

Serena was still smiling as she stepped into the closet to change into a skirt. "I love you!" She called through the door.

Dan smirked. "Love you too!"

* * *

"Mommy!"

Blair Bass smiled as her four year old son Henry greeted her. He was sitting at the kitchen table next to his father, and Dorota was there, refilling Chuck's coffee. She never got tired of the sight of her family together in the mornings.

"Hey, baby," She said, sliding into a seat and kissing Henry, and then Chuck.

"Morning," He said against her lips.

"Morning," She replied with a smile.

"Coffee, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked.

"Just a little bit, Dorota, thank you," Blair replied. "I have brunch with Serena today," Her maid handed her a small cup and Blair took a sip. She wasn't really going to brunch, but she didn't think she'd be able to eat a full breakfast today; her stomach was already fluttering with butterflies.

"Done?" Chuck asked Henry, and the little boy nodded. Dorota quickly took both of their plates. "Come on, let's get you to school." Henry jumped up and Chuck took his little hand. Blair smiled, just watching how good Chuck was with their son.

"I'll see you when you get home," Blair said, and Chuck kissed her one more time.

"I love you,"

She smiled wider. "I love you too,"

"Do you need ride before I go, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked, starting the dishwasher before she left to go home for the morning.

"No thank you, Dorota," Blair said. "I think I'll walk this morning,"

Dorota raised her eyebrow but didn't question Blair's decision. "I see you later, Miss Blair,"

"Thank you, Dorota," And now, she had to wait for Serena.

* * *

"Hey," Serena said as she entered the Bass home. She held up the pharmacy bag in her hand. "I bought six, three for each of us."

"Good," Blair said, fishing three of the pregnancy test boxes out of the bag. "You can use the hall bathroom; I'll use mine and Chuck's. Meet back here when we're done?"

Serena nodded. "Sounds like a plan,"

Three minutes later, the two best friends were back on Chuck and Blair's couch, six pregnancy tests lied out in front of them, three of them Serena's, and three of them Blair's.

"Alright, I think it's about that time," Blair announced with a deep breath. "Do you want to look or should I?"

"How about we both do it?" Serena asked. She was so nervous. Dan and her had talked about having kids eventually, but she'd never thought it would happen so soon. But at least if she was pregnant, there was always the chance that she and Blair could take the journey together. She could see them now – taking prenatal yoga, flipping through baby name books and, of course, shopping for maternity clothes.

"That's a good idea," Blair agreed. "I'll look at yours and you look at mine, deal?"

"Deal," Serena affirmed. "On the count of three,"

"One," Blair said slowly.

"Two," Serena continued.

"Three!" They said it together, and then before they could process it they both grabbed the pregnancy tests at the opposite end of the table. Both of the women's eyes immediately went wide.

"S," Blair cried. "You're pregnant!"

"Oh my God, B, so are you!"

The two of them hugged. Serena couldn't believe this. She was carrying _Dan Humphrey's child_! It still hadn't sunk in. She was going to be a mother, and Dan was going to be a father, and oh my God they were having a baby. She smiled into Blair's shoulder. They were having a baby! This was so surreal and shocking and just plain amazing.

Blair laughed in disbelief. She was so excited to be having another child. _Wait until Chuck finds out_. She thought to herself. She remembered how he'd reacted the first time she'd been pregnant, and couldn't wait to see the excitement on his face when he found out. She also couldn't help but indulge in fantasies about what Henry's reaction to the news would be. He'd been asking when he'd be getting a little brother or sister for months now.

As the two friends pulled away, they both had one similar thought in their heads: This was going to be an interesting nine months.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? (Okay, I take that back, please don't tell me you hated it.) This is my first GG fanfiction and there are still a lot of episodes of the series I haven't seen, so I'm very nervous. Do you want me to continue? **

**In the next chapter, B will tell C she's pregnant and S will tell D. If you have any recommendations for how they'll go about doing this, you can leave it in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this, more or less!**

**xoxo, Marianne**


	2. Chapter 1

**20 reviews, 9 favorites, and 29 alerts. I can't even begin to put into words how much this feedback means to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted. I love all of you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I have to do one of these every chapter, don't I? Ugh, okay. I don't own Gossip Girl. I didn't get the rights for Christmas (but wouldn't that have been awesome).**

* * *

Chapter One

"Alright Hen, just like we practiced," Blair said to her son in question, crouching down in front of him and fixing his shirt.

Henry nodded. "Okay, Mommy,"

Blair smiled. "That's my good little boy. I think Daddy's home, now go!"

Henry grinned and dashed off to greet Chuck, leaving Blair and Dorota alone in the hallway. Blair bit her lip and watched him run over to Chuck, who smiled and scooped him up. "Daddy!" She couldn't help but imagine another perfect little human being running towards the door in the not so distant future.

"I happy for you Miss Blair," Dorota said, and Blair smiled at the woman who had been so much like a mother to her.

"Thank you, Dorota," She replied. "I hope Chuck takes it well,"

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck natural father," Dorota assured her. "He loves Mr. Henry and will love another," Blair smiled and looked back over to her husband and son. She knew Dorota was right.

"Hey, Hen," Chuck was saying, scooping his son up into his arms. "How's it going?"

"Good!" Henry chorused in reply. "Mommy bought me a new shirt! Lookie!"

"Oh, she did? Typical Mommy –" He trailed off when he realized what their son's shirt said: "I'm Going To Be A Big Brother". Chuck froze, and Blair really wished then she knew what was going through his head. Chuck always had been good at hiding his emotions. "Dorota," He called, and Dorota raced to his side quickly. "Could you take Henry into the kitchen and fix him an afternoon snack, please?"

Dorota nodded. "Yes, Mr. Chuck. Come along, Mr. Henry," She extended her hand to Henry and he took it, and then she lead him into the kitchen fast.

"Blair, I know you're over there," Chuck called out, and Blair bit her lip, before stepping out of the hallway and walking over to him. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, her husband had already pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Glad to see you're taking it well," Blair teased. She knew that he would, but her hormones had prevented her from believing it.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chuck asked her. "It's amazing. We're going to have another baby!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips. "I love you,"

She smiled. "Love you too,"

* * *

Dan looked up as Serena dropped a small shopping bag in front of him. "Coming to show me your latest purchases?" He asked. It wasn't unexpected exactly – when Serena and Blair got together, they normally ended up coming home with several bags, and if Serena was really proud of her selections that day, she'd make Dan look at every one.

"Yes, actually," She replied, walking over to him. "But this one's for you, so open it,"

This was either a really good thing or a really bad thing. There were several times when Serena had returned from her shopping trips with designer clothes for him that were definitely not his taste. Then, there was one time she'd said she had something for him and he'd braced himself for another designer shirt or pants or shoes, but instead she'd pulled out a little La Perla bag. That had been a pleasant surprise. So, Dan really didn't know what to expect as he dug into the bag.

Okay, he wasn't expecting this.

He lifted up the bags contents – a yellow onesie reading 'I Love My Daddy' – in confusion. "Serena…is this your way of saying you want kids?"

Serena shook her head. "No." Dan opened his mouth to ask her what it was supposed to mean, but she spoke again before he could. "It's my way of saying that I'm pregnant,"

"What? How? When?" Dan gasped. Serena felt her lower lip quiver, but the motion was determined preemptive when she heard the next thing out of Dan's mouth. "Oh my God, Serena, that's amazing."

"It is?" She repeated, hopeful.

"Of course it is. Babe, come here," Serena walked over to him and Dan stood up. He kissed her nose. "I love you, and I would love to have a brood of mini-Serena's with you,"

She smiled. "I love you too," She paused. "But who said anything about a mini-Serena? What about a mini-Dan?"

He laughed. "Come on; don't act like you wouldn't love a little blonde haired girl in designer dresses,"

"Well, don't act like you wouldn't love a little boy with curly hair and writing ability!"

They were both laughing now, and they kissed again, this time initiated by her. Serena still couldn't believe they were having a baby. The day they got engaged didn't even feel like that long ago.

* * *

_"Alright, can I open now?" Serena asked. Dan had his hands over her eyes and she couldn't see anything – all she knew was that they were leaving an elevator. They were probably at their house, but she wasn't sure. _

_"Just a sec," Dan replied. "I'm going to pull away, but I need you to keep your eyes closed, alright?" Serena felt his hands pull away from her eyes, but she kept them shut tight. A moment passed before Dan told her she could open. _

_Serena opened her eyes, and she was surprised to see that Dan was nowhere to be found. There was a long, red velvet ribbon that was tied to the coffee table in front of her, and there was a Sticky Note attached to it. Serena bent down and picked it up. 'October 8__th__, 2005 – it was the first day I saw you. And it was eleven years ago today. Happy anniversary.' Serena laughed and shook her head. She'd forgotten that today was the eighth. This was clearly Dan's anniversary gift to her – they celebrated the eighth every year. _

_She kept following the ribbon, and came across more and more notes. 'We went on our first date, and we had to end it early. But you agreed to see me again anyway.' 'We made love at Christmas, and it is still one of the best Christmases I've ever had.' 'Eventually, we broke up. That whole summer, you were on my mind, and I did some things I shouldn't have.' 'We struggled, and we fought, and we made mistakes. But, we never stopped loving each other.' Finally, she was at the ribbon's end. She picked up the last Sticky note. 'And now, here we are. We belong together. I love you, Serena.' _

_Serena smiled. She was now standing outside their bedroom door. She looked up and walked inside, finding Dan there. "I love you too," She said. "This was such a sweet present, thank you,"_

_"That's not your present," Dan corrected. She hadn't realized he'd been holding something in his hand until he lifted it up. She gasped. _

_It was a Tiffany ring with the signature silver band and sole diamond. It was simple, beautiful, elegant – perfect. Serena looked up from the ring and saw Dan down on his knee in front of her. She felt like she was going to cry. _

_"Serena Celia van der Woodsen, will you marry me?" _

_She threw her arms around him in response._

* * *

**I absolutely adore the tradition Tiffany engagement ring. It's so simple and so beautiful and not too extravagant. So, what I mean to say, is that personally, I'm a fan. **

**I was going to include a Chair flashback too, but it didn't feel…natural, right here, I guess is the word. But I promise there will be one! Maybe to when Henry was born? **

**Also, all of you are free to make suggestions as to the sexes and/or names of Chair and Derena's babies. I think I already have an idea but I value all of your opinions. **

**Until next time! **

**xoxo, Marianne**


End file.
